The present invention relates to an adjustable, springback shelf bracket that will unfold from a substantially vertical position to a substantially horizontal position when the shelf is provided with a load, and will springback to a vertical position after the load has been removed from the shelf. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a spring-biased shelf bracket which enables the shelf to be located at a variety of vertical positions, to accommodate packages of various sizes which are being stored on the shelf.
From a general point of view, folding shelves with a spring-biased feature are well known in the art. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,203 discloses a merchandise support provided with a hinged shelf which rises to a vertical position when the load is removed from the shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,251 shows merchandise racks wherein, when the merchandise is completely removed, the tension on the coil springs will lift the shelf to a vertical position as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,820 shows a display device wherein a shelf or separator will, by virtue of the flexible spring hinge, arc toward a vertical position on a variable axis when all merchandise is removed from its upper surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,576, 3,217,667 and 3,905,310 are cumulative in disclosing spring-biased storage racks or stands.
The prior art also shows trays or racks which are adjustable in the vertical direction. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,395 discloses a display rack with folding and vertically adjustable trays. The trays are also spring-biased so that they swing into an upward and vertical direction when merchandise is removed from the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,831 shows a shelf assembly which is vertically slidable along vertical support members. The rack is also provided with spring-biased shelves which, when unloaded, fold in the upward, out-of-the-way, position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,158 also shows a display rack with vertically adjustable shelves.
In connection with the various ways in which the shelf members can be mounted on a vertical member, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,119 shows a display device which utilizes a vertical column to which flexible shelves are mounted. As noted in this patent, when the mounting bolt 36 is loosened, the transverse mounting bars may be moved vertically, relative to the pedestal 1, and in this manner the display device is rendered readily adjustable for use with displayed items such as bottles which are of varying heights. U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,938 also shows a center channel adjustable display and vending rack wherein a center channel 36 is provided for receiving a vertically sliding body 58 which has attached thereto a spring-biased shelf 50.
Although the general features of the adjustable, folding, springback shelf bracket of the present invention can be found in a number of the prior art patents discussed hereinabove, the prior art does not recognize the unique design of the specific features of the springbiased shelf bracket of the present invention which includes the spring-biased concept wherein the shelf springs back to a vertical position after it has been unloaded; a vertically positioned track which permits ease in mounting of both the track and the shelf to the track to provide for a variable distance between adjacent shelves to accommodate packages of variable height; and a unique design of the vertical track, the shelf bracket and the hinge system which permits the various elements of the spring-biased shelf bracket to be extruded of a material sufficiently flexible to fold about fold lines, as described hereinbelow, rather than injection molded which reduces tooling cost and increases manufacturing speed. In fact, the simplicity of the design and ease of assembly renders the adjustable spring-biased shelf bracket of the present invention very cost effective.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a spring-biased shelf bracket wherein the shelf support member springs back to a vertical position after it has been unloaded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vertically positioned track which permits a spring-biased shelf bracket to be mounted thereto to provide for a variable distance between adjacent shelves for accommodating packages of variable height.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shelf bracket, a hinge system and a vertical track of such unique design and simplicity that the various elements can be extruded rather than injection molded, thereby reducing tooling costs and increasing manufacturing speed.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invetion, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The folding, spring-biased shelf bracket of the present invention supports a shelf member. When the shelf is not being used, the bracket folds upon itself in a substantially vertical alignment. The bracket acts as a hinge member about which the shelf member can move from a closed, folded, substantially vertical position to an extended, substantially horizontal position. At least one of the end portions of the bracket is provided with a spring device which, in its relaxed state, holds the shelf in its folded, vertical position. By placing articles on the shelf, the shelf can be forced from its vertical position to a horizontal position against the bias of the spring member. Thus, once the articles are removed from the shelf member, the bias of the spring will return the shelf to its folded, substantially vertical position. A flange member is provided to extend along the middle portion of one side of the bracket to enable the easy mounting of the bracket to a mounting track which in turn can be mounted on a wall or on a piece of display equipment. As will be readily seen by referring to the drawings as discussed hereinbelow, the V-shaped flange can be mounted in the vertical track, the specific design and the overall simplicity of the bracket design, including the fact that it can be extruded rather than injection molded, are all features which contribute both individually and in combination to the improve adjustable spring-biased shelf bracket of the present invention.